Chuck vrs the Spy will
by j.santacruz98
Summary: This is a very short story just after Bryce is killed the second time. Just before dying Bryce tells Chuck about his spy will left at Castle. When they return they find it and Bryce finally comes clean with each of them.


**Chuck vrs The Spy will:**

 **This takes place after Bryce Larkin is killed by the Ring when the Intersect 2.0 is operational. The Ring Agents have infiltrated the base and Bryce lay bleeding after being shot,. Chuck has climbed out of the ventilation shaft and tried to save his friend. Bryce has given him the means to destroy the Intersect Cube, and he knows he is dying. Bryce realizes that his friend will download the new Intersect to protect Sarah and Casey who are battling a losing struggle since they are too out numbered. Bryce on his last few breathes was able to tell Chuck," Chuck!, castle, my will." With those last words Bryce Larkin, once Chucks nemesis and once a dear friend is dead. Sarah and Casey are thrown into the Intersect room with the Ring Agents and they find Chuck there already and Bryce dead, and the Intersect cube destroyed.**

 **We find them later in Castle after chuck single handedly took down the Ring Agents and his new found powers manifest. The three of them found Bryce's spy will and opened it as Chuck reads it aloud for all of them to hear.**

" **My name is Bryce Larkin I am a spy and if you are reading this it means I am most likely dead. To my friend Chuck Bartowski, I am sorry I hurt you all those years ago in Stanford. I really need you to know you were my only and best friend. I was abit jealous of how brilliant you were and are still. Even with that you still have the most caring heart and love for people. Chuck if you could be said to have a superpower is your capacity to love others and have others love you back. You made people feel safe and warm by how much you gave of yourself freely. I knew that professor Fleming was a CIA recruiter and he was going to recruit you and I was afraid for you. I had already lost my soul but you still had yours and didn't want you to lose that special quality by become a spy like me. I know you will make something of yourself and believe in you. But I betrayed you to save you I planted those tests under your bed so Fleming would have to disavow your results. Please forgive me, and as for Jill I did that as well, when I found out she was Fulcrum. She never loved you and would have used you and manipulated your kindness for her own ends. For that I ask that you forgive me as well.**

 **This is for Sarah Walker, my ex-partner. Sarah I loved having you as my partner and you were great to work with. But I knew deep inside I had already become jaded and unable to show you the real affection you needed and deserved. That is why I sent Chuck the Intersect; I knew Graham would send his best to retrieve it. You Sarah are the best I have ever had the privilege to work with as my partner.**

 **However Sarah I knew that if you continued in this life you would end up dead or worse. So I arranged all this to save you as well. I knew that Chuck could reach the woman inside you and save you. Chuck could save your soul and give you the love you totally deserve. Sarah I can see both of you dating and one day married to one another. Hopefully having children and having the home you both were denied in both your lives. I care for you both and wanted my two best friends to find one another and have the lives full of love, joy, and happiness. Chucks family is amazing Sarah they give of themselves freely, please open yourself Sarah and bring down the walls you had to erect to survive being in the CIA.**

 **I don't know if I end up in Hell or heaven but either way I made my bed so many years ago. But want you both to learn from my foolish mistakes. I love you both**

 **P.S.: Casey a thank you as well I don't blame you when you first shot me, I still hate your ass but I love you as well big guy. Please take care of the two of them for me.**

 **Your friend**

 **Bryce**

 **All three of them sat quietly and each one misty eyed trying to fight back the tears and Chuck holding Sarah's hand trying to give each other strength. Each one said ther own goodbyes to a fallen friend.**


End file.
